〈第13期〉响尾蛇
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 拉二闪主打，悬疑犯罪架空文
1. Chapter 1

主all闪/卡二闪

狗血悬疑向/

非厨慎入/

###

一.The Hanged Man

天色暗了下来，道路两旁的铜质街灯一盏盏亮起。

一辆漂亮的跑车停在其中一幢别墅的铁围栏外，由于此处宅邸之间距离偏大且住户不多的缘故，街道上没有一个行人，唯一的动静大概就是汽车发动机的轰鸣声。

车子的探照灯光照亮了大半个草坪，发动机声音消失后，围栏外一名金发青年的身影若影若现。

他从车库里走出来的镜头被拉长，远远望去，视野都被那点浓郁的金色占据。

一一

吉尔伽美什从大衣里掏出钥匙，他今天回来的比以往要晚，神色有些疲倦。

钥匙对准锁孔，齿轮转动锁芯时没有发出预料中金属清脆的声响，掌心握住的钥匙柄卡在那里动不了。

门没有锁？这不可能。吉尔伽美什拧起眉头。

大门被推开了一条缝隙，屋里一片暗沉，房子自然没有亮灯。吉尔伽美什敏锐地嗅到空气中的一丝不寻常，绯红的眼睛里闪过若有若无的警觉，连接下来的动作都放缓了一些。

一股粘稠刺人的味道扑面而来，从逐渐扩大的门缝里越演越烈。

红色瞳孔紧缩成一条裂缝，是血的味道。

没开灯的房间的确很暗，但这时还没暗到无法辨别轮廓的地步，以他的目力第一时间就看到玄关的上方，那只价值高昂的水晶灯早已不知所踪，挂钩上取而代之的是一个尚在摇晃的"物体"。

"物体"下方铺着他最喜欢的珊瑚红地毯，如今被血泅成一大团湿粘的黑色，侵染的面积正不断往外延伸。

吉尔伽美什深吸了口门外的空气让肺部得以放松，情况再明了不过，有人在这儿杀了人。

拧开屋檐下那盏壁灯，一束光线射进了屋内，微弱的光线足够让他观察清楚现场的情形：尸体被绳子缠住一只足踝倒吊在玄关顶部，双手也被绳索固定在后背，从这个角度虽然看不见样貌，却足以分辨尸体的体型特征，那应该是一名年轻男性。尸体的被捆绑的姿势他似乎在某个占卜里见到过，具体却想不起来。

壁灯的光线投在红色的地毯上映照着尸体姿势射下一片诡异的阴影，吉尔伽美什这才注意到脚下一样反着白光的卡片，他俯身拾起来。

那是一张纸牌，黑白两面底，繁复的花纹，正面的图案绘着的正是此刻尸体的模样。

吉尔伽美什转动思绪，回想了自己周围或是异常、或是被忽略的征兆试图找到此事的关联。他不相信这是某个颇有手段的杀人犯将他的房子当成随机抛尸现场的巧合。

这具尸体，吉尔伽美什无论如何也无法把他跟他身边的人联系起来，真的只是个无足轻重的路人？

空气的流通使血腥味不再那么浓郁，可吉尔伽美什也不想往里踏进一步，泅湿地毯的出血量至少超过三夸脱，人不可能还活着。他不会多事到命案现场留下痕迹给自己惹麻烦。

"警察。"

"...第11幢宅。"

言简意赅的报了案，说完地址吉尔伽美什就挂了电话，懒得跟那头的接线警员啰嗦，也不再去看那具倒霉的尸体。

仿佛被某种他厌恶的冷血动物窥伺，又为了印证他所想的一样，握着的手机传来短信的提示：

「第一件惊喜已经送到，我希望你喜欢它」

屏幕上的文字清晰映在吉尔伽美什眼前。

他跑向院墙外张望，昏黄路灯照射下的街道上空无一人。

一一

"请问您和被害人是什么关系？"

"不认识。"

吉尔伽美什端正地坐在审讯室的沙发上，百无聊赖地拿指尖在玻璃茶几上点着鼓点。

他看起来一点也不像刚刚在自己家中目击了凶杀现场的样子。一双红色的眼珠几乎是无机质的沉静和冰冷，悠闲地晃动着手里倒满热茶的纸杯，安稳地对上询问者的视线。

"从资料上看，卫宫士郎与你曾就读同一所大学。"

"也许，但我不认识这个人。"

"请你配合，你曾经的社交圈里多次出现卫宫姓氏的记录。"

吉尔伽美什对自己重复的回答感到厌倦，靠在椅子背上直视着记录的警察，眼神平淡无波。

"我从未联系过此人，我对他毫无印象。"

死者生前的照片再次被推在他面前，上面印着穿着规矩的校服，模样拘谨的赤铜发色男生。

"他住在柳洞31区号，是比你小一届的学弟。"对面的警察不打算放弃追问，"我们建议你再好好想一想。"

吉尔伽美什垂下视线，神色莫明，"我想你们搞错了。"绯红的瞳膜映射出一中几乎察觉不出的倦怠："我曾经认识的卫宫跟我是同一届，跟这个并不是一个人。"

"所以，这其中的渊源，我不清楚。"

一一

喷头洒下温热的水打湿了头发，水珠顺着润透的金色发丝滑落，笼在脖颈处的水汽犹如一层金色的光雾。

冲完澡，吉尔伽美什随意的披起睡衣，酒店房间提供的通用品质地显然不符合他的要求。但现在也没什么好挑剔的了，谁让他的房子被杂种不请自入杀人放血成为了案发现场顺便拉上了警戒条。

吹风机他不习惯用，刚洗完的头发滴着水暴露在空气微微发冷。他不得已扯开干燥的白毛巾耷到头上随意拢了拢。

动作瞬间顿住，拿起毛巾的那瞬间脑海里蓦然涌现出一些画面片段。没有印象，但不陌生的记忆，比之以往要更为清晰的印在脑海里。

吉尔伽美什揉着太阳穴，毫无预兆地晕眩起来。

那时候一一

吉尔伽美什还是大学生的时候，心血来潮般的住进一向很少去的学生宿舍里。穿着松垮垮的睡衣，不想用吹风机又因为玩游戏懒得擦头发，有人在他耳边抱怨立刻被他呛了回去，然后某人无奈的夺过毛巾帮他擦头发。

"好好擦干啊，会感冒的。"

语气里充满了无奈，充斥着令人无法忽视的情感，再往后又什么都没有，这些无头无尾的画面永远都串联不到一起…而再深想下去，吉尔伽美什捂住脑袋，久违的头疼欲裂。

上一次头疼还是几年前的事。

脑海中飞速闪过一个红发少年嘴里抱怨却一脸认真的模样，似乎他的名字里，确实存在"卫宫"两个字。在听到警察告诉他死者的名字的时候，吉尔伽美什无法描述自己那时候的心情。

时间已至午夜，吉尔伽美什罩上外套出了门，深夜湿润的空气比白天冷的多，细微的风吹过他未干的发丝衣着单薄的吉尔伽美什打了个哆嗦，也彻底驱散了他本就微弱的睡意。

他自认为不会脆弱到被一个莫名其妙的杀人案扰乱本来的作息，但是却无法对那些被牵引出来的记忆置之不理。

那条来源不明的短信，从字面上来看，发起人无疑是凶手，目的就是他，也不排除借此干扰警方视线达成某种目的。这充其量是某个躲在角落里的疯子自娱自乐，那个疯子的窥伺与挑衅全然触犯了他。

在经过一番考虑之后，吉尔伽美什选择离开酒店直接前往某个地点一一离这儿最近，目前最适合打下手的人。

一一

岸波白野三更半夜被敲门声震醒的，估计是见他没反应，门外的人连同门铃手机三管齐下。

这会儿都凌晨1点了，睡眼朦胧的看清楚来电的人是谁之后，白野不管有几万个不情愿也还是不得不从温暖的被窝里爬起来给这位财神爷开了门。因为他要是再敲下去，邻居估计就该报警了。

"动作太慢了，杂种。"

开门后吉尔伽美什的第一句话就是这个，顺便埋怨白野家里居然没有装空调，这让吹了半天冷风的他感到颇为不悦。

白野无奈地给吉尔伽美什端上一杯热茶,揉了揉惺忪的睡眼："所以，这么晚是要我帮忙做什么？"

"傍晚的时候我的别墅死了个人。"

捧着热茶暖着手心，吉尔伽美什语气平淡，仿佛没看到白野一脸惊惧的表情，将今晚发生的事尽数说了一遍，说完从怀里掏出一张花牌甩在茶几上，然后说明来意。

"我现在需要你来帮我查一个人，警察的备案资料，以及这个。"

据闻来自案发现场的证物被抛在白野面前，对面的人一脸事不关己悠闲平静的喝着茶。

白野张大了嘴半天才抓住他话里的重点。

"卫宫君死在你家里？！你…你还拿走了案发现场的凶手的东西…！"

一下子消化不过来的信息实在太多，光是要他入侵资料库这件事就非同小可，白野也明白吉尔伽美什不会毫无目的就这么做，不然也不会来找他。

手指在键盘上飞速操作，白野按照吉尔伽美什描述，侵入警署备案系统找到这次案件的相关资料逐一查阅。案件发生不超过六个小时，他们都不确定警署系统能查询对案件有绝对进展的东西。

"卫宫士郎，24岁。

死因：利器划开颈动脉致死。

死亡时间，初步断定…"

"现在离案发才几个小时，警署那边肯定要等具体验尸结果，通知亲属以及调查取证。"叹了口气，白野的脸色开始发白，接下去关于死亡现场的照片他不想看…他自认为还没有那么大心理承受力像吉尔伽美什那般淡漠以待。

无论如何，白野都做不到面对一个熟人的死亡面不改色。

指令调到关于案件"报案人吉尔伽美什"的笔录，白野看下去之后疑惑不解："吉尔，你跟警察说你不认识卫宫君？"

吉尔伽美什抿了一口杯子里的茶水，鲜艳的眸子氤氲在一片白色的水汽里，头也未转的回答："某种意义上，确实如此。"

"为什么？"

"比起警察我更信任自己人，白野。有些事情警察没必要知道，就连你现在做的事，未必不会有第二个人在做。"

那句"自己人"让白野呐呐闭了嘴，急忙垂下脸继续手上的动作，警署备案中剩下的有关于"卫宫士郎"的资料与生平极为详细，其实这些东西不需要查阅，单问白野他都能说个大概。

不过有些东西还是当成死板的资料看看比较好，白野偷瞄了一眼吉尔伽美什，他依然是那副置身事外的模样，令白野想起他们刚认识不久，那时候的吉尔伽美什重伤初愈，那份漠然同现在如出一辙。

"吉尔，凶手是不是以前跟你、认识的人..."白野问的小心翼翼，他原本想问的是"你们结过仇的人"可话到了嘴边又觉得不妥，生生改了回去。

"白野，我知道你要说什么。"吉尔伽美什出声打断了白野的思绪，他挑了挑好看的眉毛，精致的面容上难得一现出安抚意味的微笑，"快收起你那副愚蠢的表情。"

白野被他的笑容恍的有点愣神，又被这么间接的戳穿弄得局促。

"好吧…那张纸牌是塔罗牌的倒吊人，我是不懂占卜，字面理解像是惩罚…？这种事怎么看都像是电影里有目的的复仇。"

"查一下这个。" 吉尔伽美什不再关心那张牌，将自己的手机扔在白野怀里。

白野接过翻看信息，脸色变得凝重起来，"这是那个凶手发给你的？号码是随机的网络拨号，查不出有用的东西…吉尔你真的没有一点头绪吗？"

忧虑地盯着手机上的文字，将发件人所说的"礼物"和吉尔伽美什家里血淋淋的尸体联系在一起让他全身发冷，只有变态才会这么做吧？

那么卫宫的死...肯定是冲着吉尔来的。

吉尔伽美什勾起冷笑，皮肤在不甚明亮的灯光下显得有些苍白，带着凌厉寒意的表情却给他的面孔添了几分锋锐。白野不知道他在思考什么，这样的表情显得比往常更加拒人千里。

"了解我和卫宫家的渊源，要么是熟人，要么就是在我身上花了大力气，你觉得这样的人目的是什么？"

"还能是什么，不就是吉尔你吗？"白野看着那张脸满是忧虑，想了又想决定帮他在手机上新设定一个系统。

没有拒绝白野的好意，吉尔伽美什揉着太阳穴，脑海里一些奇怪的片段再次如走马灯一样闪烁而过，没有画面只有一些只言片语。他不清楚那代表什么，而某个躲在暗处的杂种比现在的他要更加熟悉那些过往。

这种感觉很不好，总感觉哪里不对劲。

白野把摆弄好的手机还给他，"这样一弄，只要不是被销毁我都有办法找到你。"

绯红的眼瞳里溢满了促狭，金色的眉宇刻意往上挑起，"白野，胆子很大嘛，当跟踪狂的资质绰绰有余。"

"我这是为了谁啊..."

"对了，这么长时间，怎么没有警察传讯死者亲属的记录。"

白野收起吐槽，盯着吉尔伽美什的脸色有些不确定地开口，"吉尔，你...不会不知道Emiya君早就跟卫宫君彻底闹翻了吧？你跟他分手后他就去了国外，就算他要回来，恐怕也不是现在..."

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

all闪/ 拉二闪出没/

依旧发便当章节/

# # #

二 . Chalices Ⅱ

床边传出一声很浅的电子提示音，吉尔伽美什很快就被惊醒。

绯红的瞳仁顿时竖起，褪去初醒的迷茫涌现出尖锐的烦躁，这是他起床气要发作的征兆。

天还没亮透，到底是哪个杂种…吉尔伽美什感觉很不好,就好像是一整晚被一只猫头鹰盯着入眠，更何况他根本就没睡多久。

自打住进了白野家里，连续两个晚上他都睡的不安稳，一旦进入沉睡就会陷入杂乱无章的梦境，没有实质性的困扰，只是大脑皮层过于活跃让他这两天精神不济，以及过于浅眠。

打开手机，目光顿时凝住，清冷粘稠的触感爬满背脊。

那是一条陌生号码的短讯：

「第二份礼物已经奉上，望请笑纳」

时间 凌晨5点

一一

宅区街道传来被警车刺耳的鸣笛声，本属于清晨的安宁被打破。闪烁的红色警灯集中的某个区域，这座西式宅邸的外围都已经被拉上黄色的封锁线。

奥兹曼迪亚斯怀疑这个时间点清洁工都没上班，接到这个通知很突然，原本这样的案件不足以让他出面，比较为难的是死者是不久前发表了某篇论述的知名学者。

清早被搅了清梦的奥兹脸色有点难看，他掀开警戒线走进去正好碰到带着组员勘察现场的韦伯从里边出来。

对方也看到了他，点了一根烟向他招手。

"等你了解了，就进入正题吧。"韦伯递给他案发现场的评估记录，奥兹戴上手套接过他递过来的现场笔记跟塑料袋。

"死者远坂时臣，房主，致命伤在颈部你自己看，现场没有争斗痕迹，目前也没有发现失窃痕迹。"

说话时抬着尸体的担架从他们身边经过，奥兹扫了一眼盖着白布的尸体，一边过滤着韦伯所说的重点一边翻阅面前的记录，头也没抬。

"妻子分居，女儿又在国外，他一个人住，是谁报的案？"

"女仆。"韦伯说着指了指一辆警车里边正在被巴泽特安慰的报案人，"她每个周五都会这个时间过来，发现人死在书房里。"

报案的女人披着毯子瑟瑟发抖，无法想象突然发生这种事，说话也语无伦次。

"笔录里她跟往常一样周五5、6点负责用备用钥匙开门，清理房子，途径书房的时候发现门开着，屋主就坐在书桌前，面向右边的窗户，椅子背对着门。她说这比远坂先生以往来书房的时间要早很多，这种家伙说来说去就是个老古董，一般不会改变自己的作息…"

"所以她是闻到书房的血腥味，才发现了里面不对劲？"

利器穿喉...

奥兹几眼翻完了记录，然后拿出现场的照片：男人瞪大的双眼几乎全被眼白占据，张大了嘴巴凝固成难以置信的表情，双手伏在高背红木椅的扶手上。端坐的姿势很标准，当然这都要归功于那把穿透了他的喉骨顺便将他钉在椅背上的刀。

"一下子就让凶器穿透喉骨，能用这么大的力气去杀人，我们或许可以找人试一下。"奥兹金色的眼睛闪了闪，又在翻到塑料袋中裹着的两张牌后神色古怪起来，"小阿卡纳？"别告诉他这案子硬找上他还有这么离谱的原因在里面一一谁都知道他是关于这方面的精通者，不过并不能就此断言这两张牌是凶手留下的。

"先不管这个，尸体谁负责？"

"交给龙之介了。"

韦伯灭掉烟头，带着奥兹一块进入案发第一现场的书房，眉头皱的很紧，"有些麻烦，现场除了报案人跟死者没有第二个人的印记，太干净了，要说到收获一一"

这是以红木为主偏向规整华丽的欧式书房，空气里浮动着未散去的血腥味，房间宽敞干净，比绝多大数被破坏或者被人体器官覆盖的案发现场干净得多。现场需要维持原样的地方都没有被挪动，只有死者书桌上的一些物品被收走作为案件参考，组员在对房间家具进行指纹采样，桌后的书架上满满都是西洋摆设跟书册，其中不乏值钱的古董，看上去都没有在短期内被移动过的痕迹，至于有没有缺少什么物品则要通过亲属取证。

一面墙尽数被书架占据，右面整片墙都是通向花园的落地窗，也许是天气的缘故，屋里光线并不明澈。

奥兹的目光顺着韦伯所指的方向停驻在中央，空荡荡的格间里三张立起的留影照。

一一

这是吉尔伽美什第二次造访这里。

狭窄而封闭的审讯室，整个空间在人造光源的照射下呈现出一片带着寒意的苍白。

环境带来的压抑感并不能影响到他，他用一种放松的姿态靠在椅子上，一双如红刚玉般的眼睛平静地跟面前的男人对视。

吉尔伽美什在中午接到电话，要求他到警局配合调查—他本以为这会来得再快一些—如果短信中所说的第二件礼物同样是一条人命，那么案件十有八九在凌晨五点之前就已经发生了。

不过现在看来，这个拥有金棕色头发、声称由他接手这两起案件的男人显然没有浪费这段时间。自己明面上的经历被他查了个底儿掉，某些资料的详细程度绝非官方数据能够提供。虽然这种类似于被摊开的感觉让吉尔伽美什十分不愉，这也是他不愿意跟警察多接触的原因。

不过面前这个男人不比之前那些角色，这是个聪明人，至少不用他多费口舌。

"那么，除了学弟跟师生，你和两位被害人还有其他关系吗？"

奥兹曼迪亚斯金色的眼睛捕捉着吉尔伽美什每一秒的神色变动，他用手指轻轻点着透明证物袋里的照片。

"卫宫士郎是我朋友的弟弟，至于远坂时臣…"吉尔伽美什低下头看着照片上笑容优雅得体的男人，声音缥缈，"他不是我主修系的老师，我刚到这个国家读书的时候在他家寄住过一段时间。"

奥兹曼迪亚斯微微扬了扬眉，"除了寄宿这一层，更亲密的？"

"你以为还有什么？"

吉尔伽美什抬起头，面色依旧平静，眼睛里却染上了几分不耐。奥兹曼迪亚斯等待一旁负责记录的警员停下笔，起身关掉了灯，将另一个证物袋递到吉尔伽美什面前。

两张纸牌纯黑的底面上，诡异的拉丁字母在黑暗中发着蓝绿色的荧光，饶是吉尔伽美什也不由得瞳孔一缩。

两张牌面的字意是：

「称呼他…恶魔」

「吉尔伽美什 赠礼」

奥兹在那张漂亮的脸蛋儿上看到了令他满意的反应，尽管极尽细微。

"我很清楚你有不在场证明，继续回想一下。"他收回证物袋却没急着开灯，暗沉的光线之中他分明感受到吉尔伽美什殷红的瞳孔直直盯着他所收回的东西。

"比如一件事、一个关键词？"

白灯重新亮了起来，某些东西像是泼出门的脏水一般'唰'的一声沁入他的思维。奥兹看到面前的金发青年不耐烦地吸了一口气，毫不避讳的迎上他的视线。

"没有。"

做笔录的警员手上的动作稍顿了片刻，奥兹抬指在桌面上轻轻的敲打着节奏，"你在远坂家寄宿的那段时间里，印象最深刻的是什么？"

有那么几秒钟吉尔伽美什被这句话问住了，时臣家里遇见过某些在意的事情…或者是人？但是真要细想起来却什么都没有。

奥兹注意到那双绯色的眼睛里闪过沉浮不定的光，他看到他闭了闭眼睛，引得灯光投射下那纤长灿金的睫毛的阴影。

"说说看吧。"

"没有。"这一次吉尔伽美什回答得很干脆，他没有说谎，这些东西连他自己都无法掌控。

如果里面真的有他曾经很在意的东西，白野能查到这一步吗…

奥兹沉默的盯着吉尔伽美什的脸看了两秒，这个金发的伪嫌疑人让他产生一种忧郁的错觉，而他身边的警员，望着这份没有任何实质性内容的笔录显得有些一筹莫展。

"配合我对你没有任何坏处。"那个身材高大有着一双金色瞳孔的英俊男人突然站起来，走到吉尔伽美什面前，俯下身双手扶与椅子两侧将面孔凑近盯着那双绯色的眼眸，"尤其是，你才是最终的目标。"

温热的鼻息喷洒在吉尔伽美什的面庞上，他却出乎意料的没有避开，奥兹的话让他眯起了眼睑，他索性将那双炽亮的金色眸子望到底。

"你在威胁我？"

"不，我认为你能理解我要表达的意思。"

他们距离实在太近，这个姿势像是奥兹曼迪亚斯将吉尔伽美什禁锢在里面，连呼吸交缠到了一起。坐在桌子后面的警员有些尴尬的咳嗽了一声，他想提醒奥兹自己已经听不到他们在说什么了，而此时的奥兹整专注于面前人的"较量"，丝毫没有理会旁人的意思。

"哦，"吉尔伽美什似是满意他们交流的结果，牵起嘴角笑了笑。

"很可惜，我不记得。"

TBC

by 苍玄空


	3. Chapter 3

03\. Six of Swords

卫宫士郎…Emiya…

交替出现的两个名字，伴随着若隐若现的记忆，在大脑中纠缠成一团，痛…吉尔伽美什只觉得头在闷闷作痛。

吉尔... 吉尔...

有人在呼唤他的名字，他的呼吸急促起来，仿佛看到漆黑的视野里出现一张碧绿纹路的脸谱，一瞬间将他的情绪都冻结。

脸谱图案…在哪儿见过？

头痛。

吉尔…！

纸牌…吗？

...

"吉尔、快醒醒！"

焦急的声音在耳边一再放大，吉尔伽美什从迷茫中睁开眼睛，面前的白野一脸担忧，而自己裹着毯子在沙发缩成一团。

"吉尔，你还好吧？"

拍了拍白野凑过来的脑袋，示意自己没事，但明显遮掩不掉他做噩梦的事实，好在白野知道他的脾气没有追问。

不仅是这段时间的精神状况让吉尔伽美什感到不满，而是这些他本以为不会让自己内心掀起波澜的事给自己产生了影响，这种不在惯性内的感觉令他徒生厌恶。

他揉了揉太阳穴，"我睡了多久？"

白野给他披上毯子，由于忙着手头的事他都没注意到吉尔什么时候在沙发上睡着的，直到发现他闭着眼睛眉头紧蹙额冒冷汗才觉得不妙。

"零点不到，应该没睡多久。"白野指了指茶几上还在奋战的笔记本，"好了吉尔，你先去休息吧，在这睡你会感冒的，调查你大学那几年的信息需要点时间，有发现我再叫你..."

被白野半推半劝地推进了卧室，有那么一瞬间吉尔伽美什的脑海里闪过了什么，只是很快被困意跟白野的啰嗦清理一空。

隔天清早。

吉尔伽美什推开卧室，把正在准备早餐的白野吓了一跳，在白野的意识里，会起这么早绝对不是吉尔伽美什。

他的精神明显不如往常，眼下泛着倦态的青色，看来根本没有睡好，只是嘴上不改习性嫌弃着白野家"没品味的简陋床铺"。

白野咽下嘴里的吐槽，吉尔虚倦的模样让他有些心疼，以至于忘却了这两天某位大爷对自己的劳动力压榨。

昨天下午，吉尔伽美什回来的第一句话就是:

远坂时臣死了。

跟白野说这话的时候他面色如常，淡漠的仿佛说今天记得收衣服一样，尽管类似的事几天前就听过一次，白野也无法避免一脸呆愕惊慌。

膛目结舌之后，白野急切地问："那么，那家伙要是冲着你来为什么要这么做！"

远坂时臣跟白野无甚交集，跟吉尔伽美什却大有关系，曾经算得上是他半个监护人。

吉尔伽美什是不是如表面上那么不屑一顾他不知道，但是白野相信他的决定，这些事换成发生在其他人身上，不会有谁做的比吉尔更好。

"目的只有他清楚。"

他？说的是凶手么…白野记起送吉尔伽美什回来的那辆私家车，主驾驶座位上是个生面孔，足以否定那人属于吉尔之前的社交圈。

"这么说来你上午去了一趟警局，送你回来的是警察？"白野很快想到了关键处，"他们该不会把你定为了首要嫌疑人吧？"

"不，那是个侦探。"侦探这个词在尾音上加重了一分。

—

"我走了，请务必要注意安全。"

白野本想再次说点什么，看了眼指针只能匆匆收拾出了门，作为一名正常工作日需要按时打卡的上班族，他可没有家里那位大财神那么悠闲，虽然白野可以用"为了对方安全而形影不离"的话做由头推掉工作。

但是十有八九会遭到吉尔伽美什的嘲笑。

所以，还是算了吧。

房子里顿时只剩下了吉尔伽美什一个人，白野的住处只是普通的公寓，摆设简单，无聊下来他只能思考接下来的安排。

牵扯上命案，别墅里的东西要动有点麻烦，尽管他能证明他的作案时间跟动机不充足，让警察转移掉他是首要的怀疑对象，但是在结果出来前吉尔伽美什仍然被限制了一定的行动。

不能离开这个城市。

还要拿出精力对付这一切。

吉尔伽美什披着风衣望了望窗外，象牙白的侧脸在室内昏沉的光线下勾勒出清冷的弧度，脑海里闪过昨天那个金眸男人递给他纸牌的情景，那个图案…

手机提示音打断了他的思绪，绯红的目光反射性凝起，随即恢复如常，吉尔伽美什接起了电话，在听到话筒传出的声音时露出一丝惊讶。

"你应该记得我的声音，现在我就在你门口。"

—

银灰色的Spyker从地下停车场悄声滑了出来，吉尔伽美什坐在副驾驶的位置上。

他出门前显然没来得及穿上风衣，此刻的他身上只有一件黑色低领套衫。V形的领子直开至胸口，性感的锁骨堪堪裸露在外面，光就这么一副简单的打扮都显得烟视媚行。

奥兹稍稍一侧目，便能望见那衣领下端若隐若现的胸膛沟壑。

"去哪儿？"吉尔伽美什毫不介意奥兹的目光，反倒转过脸来直白望着那个自见面开始只说过一句"这里不合适。"的古怪侦探。

就目前的情况看来，他没有任何理由拒绝这个人提供的一切"保护"，论第一印象而言，他也不反感这个人。

"Waterloo."

奥兹说了一个地点，吉尔伽美什便在短促时间里拧起了眉毛。

这个地点太耳熟了。

类似打字机咔哒闪现的讯息急速窜过大脑，吉尔伽美什深吸了一口气。他早查过自己的底，这才选择了那里，可即便是如此耳熟的名字也仅仅只能调出这些毫无画面感的信息而已。

吉尔伽美什索性倾身朝着那侦探贴近一点，一双红瞳之中更是擒上了审视意味的戏谑。

"公？还是私？"

被他来这么一出，奥兹反倒先绷不住嘴笑了出来，亮出一口整齐的白牙，眨了眨金色的眸子，"都有。"

Waterloo是吉尔伽美什从前常去的酒吧，可不知为何在某段时间骤然掐止了与那里的来往，直至事发一一这是奥兹从自己的情报来源挖出来的，酒吧的老板他自然也接触过，那是个带着眼镜的中年男人，他对吉尔伽美什的印象十分深刻。

一一当然，出手阔绰的大主顾嘛。

奥兹点头表示认可，可再想问些什么别的细节，这老板便声称时间太久记不起来…不知道吉尔伽美什以前经常和谁来这里，又是为什么突然不再来了。

看来，这案子还需要走别的门路。

实际上他这次接吉尔伽美什来到这里，对于破案并没有什么实质性的帮助。奥兹也很清楚这一点，比起这个，这位金发的报案人更像一团雾。

酒吧的装横比较别致，严肃规整的布置风格再加上一些夸张的金属抽象涂鸦，视觉感上的冲击很容易吸引年轻的机车族或暴走族。

很显然吉尔伽美什以前喜欢这种风格。

奥兹跟老板聊了几句之后便坐回了吉尔伽美什身边，吧台边就坐着他们两人。这才黄昏时分，酒吧才开始营业，人不多，大多数都只是在坐着聊天。

音乐切换成了舒缓又温柔的慢摇，若是约会这气氛倒是不错。

以往的大主顾光临，老板免不了亲自给他们调酒。合着音乐节拍，吉尔伽美什托着下颌纹丝不动地注视着老板的调酒动作，绯红的眼瞳里画面如同慢镜头回放。

"你以前很喜欢机车，我猜猜看，你肯定喜欢零式那一款的，速度快性能优良。"奥兹凑到吉尔伽美什耳边打断了他的出神。

虽然有些诧异他的话题，吉尔伽美什勾着嘴角笑了笑，一双透红的眼珠在酒吧偏暗的灯光下如红酒般温润，"然后呢？继续说。"

奥兹接过调好的两杯曼哈顿，将其中一杯递给吉尔伽美什，抿了一口继续谈论，话题中譬如机车的型号暴走族比赛跟跑车的选择，明显不是从资料上拷贝来的。

从相同的喜好入手，话题谈的很畅快，但这并不是奥兹带着吉尔伽美什来这里的目的，爱好无关目的，这点他们彼此都认同。

中间换了几次其他的酒，吉尔伽美什白皙的脸颊开始泛红，不过意识倒是清楚地很。奥兹在此时突然停下了话头，目光停在了他的脸上。

天色一晚，酒吧的人多了起来，舞场的人群跟音乐变得嘈杂。

奥兹贴近吉尔伽美什耳侧，"如果是早几年你跟我比赛，论骑乘技能你会不会落我下风。"

"我不觉得我会输。"

"另一个方面呢？"金色的眼睛里满是戏谑，这是挖了坑等着他往里跳，吉尔伽美什喉咙里发出低沉的笑声，眯起的红瞳显得狭长凌厉。

"冠冕堂皇地粉饰这种下流的行径，是一个身负公务的人该干的事吗？"

"我是侦探又不是警察，我对自己的行径可是坦荡的很。"

奥兹拉开了两人间的距离，似笑非笑地观摩着他，"要说公务，你想听这个:比如你很会玩机车，参加过几次危险的非职业性比赛，得过头筹，但是被一场车祸毁重要的参赛资格不说还从此也失去了这项自由。"

他顿了顿，盯着那双瞬间变得危险的美丽眼睛，"我猜的肯定没错，但是，你肯定会说你不知道。"

tbc

苍玄空


	4. Chapter 4

/迟到地祝贺大家520与521

/拉二闪依旧主打

4.The Moon

猩红的视线在奥兹身上冰冷的停驻，吉尔伽美什正想说什么堵住这个咄咄逼人的侦探的嘴，却在一瞬间被什么吸引了一般，尖锐的目光偏向了一边，与纷乱人群中一道陌生的视线遥遥对应。

他全身的血液几乎凝结，意识突兀陷进一片灰色里，茫然虚浮的感觉一拥而上，那道目光来自一个男人，对方似乎因为他的注视顿住了步伐，目光定定地停住了几秒而后消失在了拥挤的人群中。

短暂的视线交接让吉尔伽美什的心脏仿佛被钝物敲击，隐于其中深重又柔软的情绪似曾相识，再次将他推入几日间缠在身上的迷雾里。

"怎么了？"

奥兹察觉到前刻还是锋锐的目光此刻一片僵滞，疑惑地顺着吉尔伽美什的目光看过去，却一无所获，视线里只有纷乱的人群。

"没什么。"

吉尔伽美什对上奥兹质询的目光，眸子里倒映着明暗闪烁的灯光，"我不热衷于对过去的事纠缠不清，你不可能从我这里找到你想要的答案。"

光怪陆离的人群淹没了一切，他没有看清那个人的面貌，吉尔伽美什怀疑起那双眼睛是否存在过，或许只是他心境的缩影，那种令他厌恶的沉重感却如此真实。

挣扎在虚幻的过去与血色的现实之间，只要不被外物影响迷惑，强大的自我足以抵御一切。可断断续续的头疼怎么办？又来了……

太阳穴闷闷地跳动，某种痛苦又要不期而至，吉尔伽美什疲惫地按压着脑袋，他开始后悔跟这个侦探出来，比起这个他更应该去找那个许久不联系的私人医生解决一下头疼问题。

奥兹发现了他的疲惫，意识到是自己的言辞触及到了吉尔伽美什的底线，将玻璃杯里的酒一饮而尽，语气难得的体贴，"我知道现在不该说这个，你看上去不太好，我们换个场合吧。"

一一

奥兹的车停在地下停车场里，这会儿里面已经停了不少形形色色的车辆将他那辆Spyker遮蔽在了西面廊柱间最隐秘的角落里。

从酒吧出来的时候，奥兹揽着吉尔伽美什的腰将他带到车前，接下来所发生的事却让奥兹所料未及，原本安安静静被扶着的人未等他反应过来，拉开后车门便将奥兹猛力推入后座，揪着他松散的衣领瞬间倾身压了上来。

柔软温热的物体携裹着酒液的味道堵住了奥兹的嘴，强势的侵略气息让被压着的男人短暂的愣神，很快便反应过来展开掠夺。早在之前奥兹就对此刻压在身上的美人有清晰的认知，这绝不是一朵漂亮带刺的名贵鲜花而是蓄势待发的狩猎猛兽。

霓虹灯下被激发并掩盖的欲望，在这辆昂贵且充斥着灰色禁欲风格的座驾之中得到释放。奥兹一面展指揉捏着吉尔伽美什紧实的腿侧，一面抬起下颌回应他频频落下的渴望之吻。

如他所见，吉尔伽美什不是一个会被情绪束缚的人，哪怕他对某种事物的感觉超出了情绪掌控点，必要之时也会毫不留余地抛掷一边不再过问，理所应当的，他会利用能支配的一切来取悦自己。

不快的时候最好的办法就是放逐另一种绝对能压制一切的情绪，那种情绪就是欲望——最简单直白的欲望。

舌面儿沿着对方微张湿润的嘴唇舔舐过，在逐渐沉重的呼吸声中，奥兹翻身将他制在后座柔软的皮质座椅上腾手去扯他的皮带。

吉尔伽美什最近失去了穿内裤的习惯，原本是因为原有的衣物都在别墅里一件没带出来，而白野新买来的那堆衣料没有一件是他满意的。可现在落在奥兹眼里却成了一种诱惑的符号，他意犹未尽地勾舌舔的唇畔，顺着对方滑腻柔润的腿部皮肤上剥离长裤。

"你的味道果然不赖。"

半眯着瑰丽的绯瞳，全当是面前侦探对自己的赞美，将两人情欲都挑起的罪魁祸首全然沉浸在被挑逗的享受中，情欲中飘移的视线无意中滑过黑沉沉的车窗。顿时，血液凝结的沉重感遍及周身，方才在酒吧时与某双眼睛对视感觉又回到了他的身上。

吉尔伽美什重重地吸了口气，匆忙回应着压在他身上的男人，追寻更多、更令人投入其中的满足。

黑夜暗沉的间隙里，灰沉沉的眼睛将车内情形尽数纳入视野，遥远处迷离的霓虹灯火穿过透明的车顶，映衬车内纠缠热吻的两人，简单粗暴的刺激着视觉神经。

他看到了什么？

金发美丽的男人热情的伸出细白的手指，主动勾着男人的脖子疯狂索吻，这个角度足以看到他曼妙又极具男性张力的侧影彻底遮挡了另一个更为高大的身影，那是什么人并不重要。他曾经拥有过的人就这样跨坐在另一个男人腿上，扬着脑袋享受着啃咬在颈部的吻，眯着眼帘的侧眸闪烁着不真实的色彩，那人张着红肿的薄唇喘气，这个距离必然听不到那熟悉的的声音，但那种隔着距离的引诱妩媚却如同一条毒蛇蛰在车外窥伺者的心口上。

渐渐地，视野中金发人黑色的低领衫被人扯落裸露出肩头，充满诱惑邀请的身体被人压了下去……

此时此刻，站在车外大的男人眼睛暗沉得能遮蔽一切，紧紧匝着的手指在黑暗中咯吱作响。

掐弄着吉尔伽美什的腰肢，留下了深红的指痕。车内充斥着荷尔蒙跟酒水碰撞的味道，各种气息剧烈升温，奥兹一手撑在身下人耳侧，十指陷入柔软的真皮坐垫里，一边吻着对方细白的脖颈另一只手掌细细爱抚着身下人的腰肢，倒映在那双炽金色的眸子里的除了情欲还有一双同样迷乱的绯瞳。

与其说对方是沉浸在情欲里，倒不如说是释放迷惘。

"你在想什么？"

奥兹湿热的呼吸扑在吉尔伽美什唇部，声音低沉透彻，"你在分心，告诉我你看到了什么？"而后惩罚性地在他下颌轻咬了一口。

吉尔伽美什回过神，脑海里堆积的那双沉重眸子的阴影替换成一双金色的眼睛，满是安抚且具有侵略性。他伸出手指勾着奥兹的面颊唇畔携起弧度，眯着水色潋滟的眸子散发出危险挑衅的色泽。

"想让我不分心是看你的本事，大侦探，这也是你探查的手段之一吗？"

"当然不，只针对你。"谈话间完全不影响他们前戏的动作，奥兹拉开身下人纤长健美的大腿，轻轻的沿着里侧向上亲吻，然后将它缠在腰间。

"嗯…哈啊…"敏感处的颤栗让吉尔伽美什喘着气，"我看到了一个人，那双眼睛提醒了我……"

奥兹抬起蜜色的脸庞咧嘴笑得一脸邪气，"现在是完全的私人时间，给予你利用吾的特权，所以，看着我，什么都别想。"

有那么一瞬间吉尔伽美什想出声补上几句讽刺，在对上那双金色眼睛里全然不在意跟自信后便将这些化成了对于欲望的主动，这位敏锐的侦探有时候的"体贴"令人相当受用。

"接下来去哪？"

欲望过境是满满的餍足，奥兹回到驾驶座上发动车子，后视镜里可以看到斜斜靠在后座的吉尔伽美什的半张脸，几缕汗湿的金发贴在面颊上，线条优美的脖颈上还烙着新鲜的红痕。

"不介意的话，先到我家休息？"

"恩准了。"吉尔伽美什对着镜子里的金色眸子扬起了唇角，"不过我想我需要回去拿点东西，劳烦大侦探帮个忙。"

狭窄空间里情欲的味道还未散去，那副略微沙哑的嗓子发出的上扬的尾音似乎被暧昧的空气蒸出了别样的温度，奥兹几乎是后知后觉地发现自己的邀请如此动机不纯。

"我的荣幸。"

Spyker疾驰在深夜的街道上，作伴的只有风声和打在路面上淡薄的灯光。奥兹不久就看到了吉尔伽美什的别墅，那栋建筑孤零零地伫立在黑暗里，仅仅是空置了几日，就仿佛添上了几分阴森的寒气。

和奥兹一同下车的吉尔伽美什挑起一边眉毛看着自家大门上的封条，奥兹轻哼了一声，一把将那些东西扯了下来，惹来了身侧低低的笑声。

"这算不算知法犯法呢，大侦探？"

"你难道在担心我会有麻烦吗？"

吉尔伽美什一把将钥匙砸在他身上，奥兹耸耸肩挑出其中一把打开了大门，屋子里的空气浑浊得令人作呕，他拧眉绕过地上凝固成黑色的血迹，找到了墙上的开关。

两个人穿过玄关，吉尔伽美什径自走进自己的房间，奥兹自然不愿意被留在客厅，跟着进了屋。吉尔伽美什也没有阻止，情事的的热度从身上撤去之后，骨子里散发的颓懒与脑海里交织的昏沉再度袭来，仿佛一根缠在脖子上的绳索，时时刻刻都可能让他窒息。

他得承认，这位侦探强烈的存在感能让他觉得好一些。

"你的品位可真不错，啧啧，我喜欢你这张床。"

奥兹打量着那张大床，声音低哑，似乎在想象着某种光景。

挑拣着衣物的吉尔伽美什抬起头瞥了那个朝他得意扬眉的侦探一眼，"我想在这之前，你更想在你家试试？"

"正合我意……吉尔伽美什？"

收捡完衣柜里常穿的衣物，卧室东面墙壁镶嵌着面积巨大的落地窗，没人在家的时候窗帘总是拉开的，即便是深夜，也能分辨窗外是一片被精心打理过的初秋花园。

吉尔伽美什无意间朝它看了一眼，瞳孔顿时拉成一条竖线——昏黄街灯照不到的树影中，分明有个人形黑影为躲避他的目光身形一闪而过。

他丢下拿在手中的衬衫快步跑出去，奥兹自然很配合的跟在了他的身后。只是刚跑出门，奥兹便发现他的脚步猛然停了下来。

"吉尔伽美什？"他感到有些不安，这种不安不是来源于对未知情形的恐惧，而是来自于对这个金发青年的担忧。

他绕到吉尔伽美什的身前，金瞳骤然紧缩。

豆大的冷汗正自吉尔伽美什额角滚滚滑落，那双本该清澈慑人的红瞳中此刻竟充斥满了恐惧与迷惘，痛苦在这双眼睛里纠作成一团。

他似乎在瞪着奥兹，可分明又不是。他的目光定格在奥兹身上，可奥兹知道此刻呈现在他大脑中的画面一定不是自己，他走过去手掌用力地捧着他的脑袋，意图缓解他的痛苦。

"吉尔伽美什！看着我！快冷静下来…深呼吸！"

奥兹一遍又一遍的安抚着吉尔伽美什，不断地呼唤着他的名字，可片刻之后他便知道这是徒劳的。

吉尔伽美什攥紧他的衣袖堪堪摇了摇头，之后便双目一阖身子亦软下去扑入他怀里。

"吉尔...！"

奥兹赶忙将他横抱起来朝着停在不远处的汽车跑过去，担忧使他忘记了那件很重要的事情——把吉尔伽美什吸引到屋外的事情。

那个一闪而过的黑影。

他此刻就站在街灯照不到的树影深处望着那辆Spyker骤然离去，唯留一溜尘土与它在街灯光影下拉扯出的银灰残影。他一直盯着汽车绝尘而去的方向，突然一拳重重打在身旁无辜树木坚硬的树皮上。

Tbc

苍玄空


	5. Chapter 5

05."征兆"

滴答。

滴答。

睡梦中传来很轻微的声响，吉尔伽美什记得自己近来有神经衰弱的征兆，哪怕这声音轻的比隔了一大堵墙没关紧的水阀还要缥缈，可这声音就像直接滚动在脑壳里。

沉重，且连续不断，在黑暗的寂静中被扩大到极为鲜明。

吉尔伽美什皱着眉头，他此刻身处依稀难辨的黑暗，他知道这是他的家一一没有谁会比他更熟悉这个地方，他的脚下正踩着铺在过厅的红色厚地毯，朦胧胧的光源在他身前投射出一块光斑，光下蔓延而至的液体将地毯泅成浓郁的黑色。

他抬起头，就看到了滴水声的发源处。

似乎就在吉尔伽美什抬起眼睛的瞬间，倒吊起来的人被利刃划开了颈动脉，鲜血无尽地喷涌，数量多到足以染透四周。

一臂之遥的死亡，近到只要吉尔伽美什伸出手掌就可以堵住他破漏的伤口。

吉尔伽美什身体像是在瞬间被冰封冻住，哪怕只有那么一瞬，这么近的距离也足够他将那少年脸上的挣扎看的清清楚楚，生命在流逝，痛苦与扭曲的神情也逐渐定格僵硬。

可是他还没死，被倒吊在半空的身体企图用被划破的喉咙发出声音，鲜血满满的覆盖了他的眼睑，却仍然盯着面前的人，那样的眼神既不像是痛苦也不像是恳求，那更像是要将人拖入地狱的绳索。

一一死人眷恋的眼神，诡异到比恨意更令人头皮发麻。

他记起了这个场景，他现在明明应该在门外，而不是正对着死去的人、正对着紧闭的大门。

片刻的封冻后便自这死人的注视中沉默后退，出自于本能意识去躲避棘手之物。

死去的人再也说不了自己不想听的话语，却不依不饶的用眼神质问他，质问着避身退去的吉尔伽美什。

一一怎么可能，只是腻烦了无乐趣的杂碎而已，"逃避"是如此愚蠢的认知哪怕是死亡都无必要获得原谅。

来自的心底的声音漠然又残酷，吉尔伽美什低下头，一柄沾满血的短剑被握在他手中。

锋利又冰冷。

沾血的武器倒映出再熟悉不过的金发赤瞳面容，惊诧的神情如同镜面的涟漪一般消逝。映照出诡艳又讥诮的神情，衬着冰冷锋锐的剑芒，如那说话声一般漠然残酷。

绯色眼瞳闪烁的利芒如刀刃般逼人的利芒，此刻他嘲笑着一丝不苟坐在椅子上的男人，看着他睁大的蓝眼睛变成死亡的灰蓝，手中的利器穿透了他的喉咙。

"到死都这么愚蠢。"

凉薄至极的声音再次响彻在吉尔伽美什耳畔，比之前更为清晰。

一一

"我是言峰绮礼，负责吉尔伽美什一切的医疗事宜。"

奥兹看着面前身穿笔挺白大褂、面色肃穆的男人。

言峰绮礼并不是一个引人注目的人，不论是从外貌还是说话的神态来看，他都显出某种他们这个行业特有的沉闷来。不过，他赶过来的时间比奥兹想象的快得多。

值得一提的是他并非这所医院的主治医生，而是吉尔伽美什的私人医生。奥兹正想以顺理成章的名义查阅吉尔伽美什的病况记录时，没想到院方直接通知了这个男人。

考虑到吉尔伽美什的身份地位，这在情理之中。奥兹却认为跟这些私人医生不好打交道，在看到言峰绮礼的第一时间起他就有预感，得到吉尔伽美什的一些私密的医疗记录并不容易。

"他的头痛是什么引起的？"

"精神刺激引起的神经痛，更具体的话，他身边的你有没有注意到那时候发生了什么特别的事？"

"特别的事？"奥兹沉吟着，很快他便想到另一处，"吉尔伽美什第一次出现这种情况是什么时候？"

言峰绮礼沉默着，以一种严肃到毫无波动的神情打量着奥兹。

"吉尔伽美什已经没有亲人，你是他什么人？"

"好友。"

听到这个回答言峰绮礼的眉心跳动了一下，尽管起伏非常小。侦探的本能令奥兹捕捉了这一丝变化，这个从表面上看不出任何破绽的男人莫名的令奥兹难以心生好感，虽然有一点奥兹欣赏的东西，比如他并没有摆出上流人士装腔作势的姿态。

别误会，这种欣赏在这里不是一个褒义词。

就奥兹对吉尔伽美什的了解，即便不透彻也可以肯定，吉尔伽美什不会喜欢一个真正刻板规矩的家伙。

所以，这么一想颇耐人寻味。

"你说精神刺激的话，卷入了命案算不算。"奥兹直接将引向话题引向中心点，"我要知道他发病的主因，言峰医生。"

言峰绮礼极小幅度地皱了皱眉，那张面孔依旧如石刻般波澜不惊。

嘀答…嘀答...

吉尔伽美什醒来时，看到自己身处满是消毒水的卧室，意识到自己已经在医院病房里。床头柜上放着一只白色的电子钟，嘀答走着的指针指着清晨时分。

太阳穴里似乎有什么东西在里面跳动一样，虽然疲惫至极但头痛已经得到了控制，左手挂着的输液已经见底。

"奥兹？"

他下意识地叫了那个侦探的名字，单是开口就觉得嗓子发干。

身边没有人在，他也记不起来医院之前发生了什么，似乎是失去了意识，而那时在自己身边的也只有奥兹。

"不是车祸后遗症？"

奥兹一边听着一边锁起眉宇思索，金色的眸子里因为接下来的一些信息而变得凝重。

他没有隐瞒侦探身份，这也是为了理所应当地询问更多的信息。他不认为这个男人单单只是一个私人医生的角色，也不会完全听信对方的说辞。

奥兹观察着言峰绮礼的神态，这个男人的眼神即使是在说话的时候也毫无波动，与其说是呆板不如说是望不到底的深沉。

"…他第一次发病是在事故后的一个月，在意识恢复时表现出了记忆缺失的症状，后来的情况证明，吉尔伽美什的失忆并不完全是车祸导致的海马体损伤，而他的…朋友擅自采取了不恰当的措施，造成了精神不稳定。"

朋友？奥兹注意到言峰的话里似乎在确认措辞般微妙的停顿，他挑了挑眉继续往下听。

"据我所知，现在的吉尔伽美什并不承认那些朋友。"

言峰绮礼不再说下去，也不打算透露更多，他说话的时候眼睛也在打量着面前的奥兹，礼貌谦和的用语与面具般的脸孔下隐藏着的警惕、甚至难以捉摸的敌意。

这并非错觉，奥兹能够注意到，察觉到这点的他差点扬起嘴角，它虽被掩饰得近乎不存在，而其实质却浓酽得令人毛骨悚然。

"绮礼？"

干涩又惊讶的声音自两人身后响起，病房的门从里面被推开。吉尔伽美什轻轻揉按着手背上泛青的针孔走出来，看着站在门外的奥兹跟言峰绮礼。

敌意突然减退下去，奥兹看见这个男人眼中流露出另一种奇异的感情，那深沉的眼睛终于有了掩藏不住的波动。

"你为什么不按铃？"言峰绮礼看着吉尔伽美什，语气僵硬。

奥兹已然明白某些事情，蜜色的脸庞扯出一丝傲慢的笑意，转身走到吉尔伽美什身旁揽住了他的肩膀，"你醒得太早了，按照我的预料至少还需要两个小时。"

这是一句很巧妙的话，吉尔伽美什显然很受用。他缓下僵硬的身形轻轻靠在奥兹怀里，眼睛却仍旧盯着言峰绮礼。他没有回答言峰绮礼，却在等着他的私人医生答复他懒得问出口的问题。

因为他现在实在不想说话，喉咙干涩得几乎就要冒出烟来。

奥兹把他拉回病床，让他靠在自己怀里，"别说话，先喝水。"吉尔伽美什接过递到嘴边的开水，慢慢地滋润着干涸的嗓子。

"吉尔伽美什，我早就跟你说过，无论什么问题务必要跟我及时联系。"言峰绮礼目光凝重地盯着吉尔伽美什，话语里因为不满而充满了告诫意味。

"如果你以为仅仅是神经衰弱我表示很遗憾，看来你根本没意识到问题的严重性，否则不会出现今天的情况。"

奥兹略一扬眉，这完全不像是受雇的私人医生该用的语气，但还是等着言峰绮礼详细的下文。

吉尔伽美什神情不悦，哑着嗓子打断了他的话："言峰，我不需要你来教训我。"

每当他称呼姓氏的时候就带有警告的意味，言峰绮礼此时完全无视了这一点，"吉尔伽美什，你的病我比你清楚，别任性，讳疾忌医对你没好处。"

"够了！" 金色的眉毛蹙成一团，吉尔伽美什坐起身揉着发涨的太阳穴，脸色苍白。

察觉到这点的奥兹将他按回床上，对着言峰绮礼发问："他的头痛还在继续？"

言峰绮礼并没有看奥兹，在对方压低的气压下也放软了语气，"别让他心情激动，安神药剂里用了点微量开特敏，正常反应。"

吉尔伽美什脸色没有一丝和缓，显然不会因为言峰绮礼的话放下情绪，"言峰，我不需要这些这种影响判断力的东西，你以为你面对的是精神受创的疯子？"

尽管吉尔伽美什的说辞很平静，但那双冰冷的绯瞳注视着言峰绮礼时，无疑知道这已经触及到了他的底线。

"别再自作主张。"

这句话直接回绝了言峰绮礼之后将要作的打算，言峰绮礼也明白，这也代表着他不会再为之前的事生气怪罪。

两人莫名的僵持了几秒钟，言峰绮礼黝黑的目光在吉尔伽美什身上转了一圈，最后神情莫测地望了他身边的奥兹一眼，掩门离去。

数次旁敲侧听都已经证明，在吉尔伽美什面前探听病情的事无非等于触霉头。但此时，奥兹脑海一遍遍里回放着言峰绮礼说的话。不仅是数年前造成吉尔伽美什病源的那场车祸，还有那之后言峰提起的某些"类似倾向"的征兆让他有种不祥的预感

记忆遗失、神经衰弱只是初步。

还有进一步恶化的可能？

某些程度上，奥兹是非常相信吉尔伽美什的，是对同等水平的人持有的信心，但是一一

"如果还觉得不舒服的话，最好再在这里留一段时间。"

"不用。"吉尔伽美什扫了一眼脸色不太好看的奥兹，神色了然，"你并不是想我待在这里，绮礼对你说了什么令你这么担心我？大侦探，你觉得我不遵医嘱需要好好看顾？"

"那你告诉我，为什么抗拒治疗，如果你不信任那个人，他是不会成为你的私人医生的。"

"我跟医生脑子里装的不是一种东西。"吉尔伽美什神情泠然，撩起了额头的刘海。"哈，如果我这里真的出了问题，也不是杂种们能解决的。"

奥兹面上发笑，心底却理解了这任性的理论，他们果然是一类人。

"很好，我只要确认你能够下床。"奥兹的回答出人意料。他轻掐着吉尔伽美什的下颌在唇上咬了一口，"出院手续已经办好了，你可是决定了要呆在我家的。"

TBC

苍玄空


End file.
